


Of Stardust and Mischief Managed

by Shadowcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: They haven't had any time to spend together in a long time, and now that they are, her guys have mischief brewing in their minds.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Of Stardust and Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/gifts).



Downtime was not something that they often got to enjoy since the blowing up of the second Death Star and the Batlle of Endor. However, Leia and her advisors and Han and Lando’s units were all finally going to be in the same area for an extended period of time.

That meant that for at least the next seventy-two hours the threesome were going to be locked in Leia’s quarters — they were the largest — with orders not to be disturbed unless it was a dire emergency.

Chewbacca had taken up residence in the quarters across the hall and would be keeping an eye out for anyone who came looking for them unnecessarily.

Currently, Leia was sitting in Lando’s lap, snuggled against his chest, while he was leaning back against Han. Their food was untouched on the table a few feet away, something that would probably be rectified in the near future.

“I love how you always seem to have the biggest room and the biggest bed," Han mused as he ran a hand down Lando’s back as he peered over his shoulder at Leia.

“Well, being the leader and their princess as well does tend to give me some very nice perks,” Leia said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him then Lando. “Besides, I have never heard either of you complain.”

“Oh we would never complain and if he does complain, please know I do not share his opinions,” Lando said with a laugh as he leaned back into Han’s arms and pulled Leia with him. “I rather prefer your quarters to the smaller spaces I usually stay in when I am planet side. Plus, the company is much better.”

“Noted,” Leia acknowledged and she got more comfortable against him, running her hand against his chest as he worked her hair free of the braid she had worn it looped up in for the day. “That feels better and better.”

“You’re showing your tension again, love,” Han said seriously as he watched Lando work to relax her. “Have things been that bad?”

“Just some places are more difficult than others,” she murmured. “The Empire did a lot of damage and not everyone believes that we can be different than they were.”

She nuzzled into Lando, kissing his chest at the open spot of his shirt as he continued loosening her hair. She knew that Han was there, rubbing the tension out of his shoulders.

“I heard that there were some issues on the last planet you were on, Lando. You were attacked.”

“A misunderstanding,” he tried to dismiss it.

“Hey, if her highness won’t allow me to pretend everything is good when I run into trouble, you’re not allowed to, either,” Han protested.

“I’m better at getting out of it,” Lando said calmly.

“You are not.”

“Who got captured by a bounty hunter and frozen in Carbonite?”

“Who got an entire city taken over and got himself betrayed by trying to play politics?”

“Boys...”

“Who had to be rescued by our girlfriend pretending to be a bounty hunter?”

“Who got our girlfriend caught by one of the biggest criminals in the galaxy and put into a skimpy dancing girl costume?”

Both men paused in their back and forth argument and then grinned at each other. 

“That was an amazing outfit,” Lando said.

“She did look good. Plus, she still killed Jabba and took out his floating barge in that thing.”

“A truly killer outfit,” Lando pushed the topic.

“I will shoot you both,” Leia warned, sitting up and glaring at the two of them. “Not to mention, Luke has been working with me so I am sure I can hurt you in ways that you haven’t even imagined.”

“Luke is an upstanding Jedi warrior,” Han protested. “He’s a symbol of justice and honor. What would he say about you using your power in that kind of way?”

“You’re talking about his beloved twin sister in a very skimpy slave girl outfit,” Leia pointed out with a cheerful smile. “My brother would say it was justifiable and for the greater good.”

Both men stare at her in shock and Lando is the first one to laugh.

“Han, I don’t think she’s bluffing and I believe Luke wouldn’t be at all upset with her if she killed us with those Jedi powers they have.”

“I do not bluff in my personal relationships,” Leia promised with what could only be called a very dangerous grin. “And Luke is very much enjoying this newfound ability to be the protective brother.”

Han groaned while Lando laughed. “We are in so much trouble. He already gives us a warning at least once a day every time we see him to treat you well. If he finds out we have mentioned that damn outfit…”

“That means he likes you,” Leia laughed as she got to her feet and went to the table to get something to drink. “Most people no longer get warnings when he’s angry or disappointed in them.”

Lando laughed again and joined her at the table. “That’s what he has you for. You are a much better diplomat than your brother. He doesn’t like being the center of attention.”

“Neither do I, but I was trained my whole life as the crown princess of Alderaan and then the face of the rebellion. Luke prefers action to talk so we balance each other very well.” Leia smiled, though the mention of her home planet caused sadness to fill her eyes. “But he doesn’t mind being in charge from time to time so that I can get a break if he is around.”

“Like today,” Han said as he put his arms around her while Lando poured them drinks from the decanter of wine on the table.

“Like today and the next two days. It’s not like the three of us got any time to ourselves after our binding ceremony.” Leia leaned into Han’s embrace. “We had the ceremony and then we had to immediately answer the call of duty in separate areas.”

“Well, your Worship,” Han teased as Lando came over and handed them both a glass of amber liquid. “We have three days and locks on the door. CHewy is across the hall to make sure bo one bothers us.”

“I wonder just how much trouble two smugglers and a princess can get into in three days,” Lando mused as he looked from them to the window.

Leia followed his gaze and then looked back at her two grinning husbands. “You’re not suggesting…”

“There’s nothing stopping us and the Falcon is fueled up and ready to leave at any time.”

Han took her hand, tugging her to the window. “Come on, Princess. What could possibly go wrong when you’re accompanied by a fuzzy nerf herder and a shifty pretty boy?”

“What indeed…”


End file.
